Blame the Caffeine, or Lack There of
by Ms. Unlucky
Summary: Burn Notice/NCIS - Part 1 of my Stalker!Verse - Michael finds himself on the wrong end of an interrogation, but he can't really bring himself to care. Still, maybe meeting one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo can change his mind a little.
1. Stargazer

**Author Stuff~ **Ummm... Yeah, so I don't really know what's going on in this fic, really, I don't. I stayed awake for a full twenty-four hours and then sat in front of my computer, and this is what happened. o.O Truthfully, I don't even remember writing _half_ of this. But after a short little nap I found this document open and read through it and it's... Well, it just seemed like a shame not to do anything with it so... *Shrugs* I dunno... 0-o

**Important! **White Stargazer lilies mean/symbolize sympathy or an apology. (Or so the website I went to said, if that's wrong this is Fanfiction, and therefore it doesn't really matter. XD )

* * *

><p>Alright, so admittedly things weren't really going the way Michael had planned, he could see that now. It had taken several hours, getting arrested by the NCIS and being put on the bad end of an interrogation to realize it, but hey, cut him some slack. He'd been running on nothing but cheap coffee and yogurt for the past 48 hours while tracking down and eliminating a highly trained <em>(Apparently previously enlisted in the Army) <em>assassin before he could kill an innocent bystander turned witness.

He thought he was doing pretty good so far.

He maybe even viewed the cold metal chair, harsh light and the young officers questioning as a short breather before he had to go back to work. Which is one of the reasons why he didn't bother even _trying_ to suppress the yawn that undoubtedly pissed the agent off immensely.

"I'm sorry am I _boring_ you?" the agent asked. DiNozzo, Dizazzo? Truthfully he hadn't been paying attention when the kid had said his name, or really anything since he walked into the room. It was a little sloppy to tune him out like that, yes, but again, he was tired and didn't plan on sticking around long enough for anything he said to make a difference.

"Huh? Oh no never," Michael smiled cheekily. He might as well entertain himself why he was sitting there doing nothing. "Really, it's not your dry ranting about inconsistent evidence and half assed eye-witnesses that are putting me to sleep, truthfully it's the lack of crappy 7/11 coffee running through my veins. And maybe the lack of Yogurt too."

That earned him an unamused face. Michael thought maybe he was being too uptight, but again that could be the malnourishment talking…

The lights went out in the interrogation room. Michael took the signal for what it was and took action.

* * *

><p>Michael didn't like feeling guilty.<p>

Usually when he felt anything even closely _resembling _guilt it wasafter either his mom or Fiona had persisted and pestered until the emotion finally kicked his common sense and rationality to the curb and made itself at home.

It was like an air born disease, spreading through his thoughts like a wild fire and killing any of his Spy training that stood in its way of making him do something particularly stupid. But this time around the feelings came naturally; unexpectedly.

So that's why Michael found himself breaking and entering into one Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo's apartment, placing a large vase of white Stargazer lilies with a Get Well Soon card attached by a curly white ribbon on a cluttered kitchen counter.

Because he felt _guilty_.

He sighed to himself and wondered if DiNozzo would even get the message. Was the Agent that smart? Would anyone he discussed this with look into the meaning of these particular flowers?

He hoped so, or going through all the trouble of getting a dozen Stargazers would all be for nothing.

He snooped around in the apartment for a little while longer, getting to know the Agent a bit more personally without actually having to meet him face to face, though oddly enough the idea didn't seem all that bad to him. The more he snooped the more he wanted to really get to know the other man.

Too bad he was now a fugitive. Or, well, at least to the Special Agent he was… and maybe to a few government agencies too. So yeah, that may put a damper on Michael's curious _want_ to get to know DiNozzo on a more personal level.

Shame though, if his taste in music and movies was anything to go by (And a half a dozen other things Michael had picked up on both his past and mannerisms by poking around his apartment) he was a pretty decent guy.

Now he really felt bad about knocking him unconscious and "Escaping" from custody right from under his nose.

Oh well, that's what the lilies were there for.

* * *

><p>So, anyone else feel like there should be more Burn NoticeNCIS crossovers with _DiNozzo_ in them? I see a bunch with Ziva, but I kinda want some Tony and or Gibbs action. I searched through Google and came up empty, does uh... Anyone know if there's more on LiveJournal? I'm not good at navigating that site so idk... :/ But if any of you kind peoples would like to pimp out stories of this fandom (Self pimping is welcomed) then do share links to such stories, eh? :D

Anyways, reviews are appreciated but are not necessary.


	2. Sequel

Umm… So yeah I just posted the Sequel to this, it's called "**Simon Says**". I will warn you though, after the Sequel, if I make more, it will be slash. If you don't like that kind of stuff, sorry. But you're safe to at least read **Simon Says**without getting squeamish. I only merely _mention_ the _idea_ of slash in the very last sentence in that. So, yeah… Happy readings! ;D


End file.
